Steal My Sunshine
by Crystal-Methodist
Summary: Regan is trying to escape her past but before she could do that she has to find someone. With the help of some new faces she just may do that. But what happens when the 'normal' life she's craved so badly her entire life isn't all it's cracked up to be. (DeaconXOC). Rated M for smut, language and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Fallout fic and I've been thinking about if for a while now. My main inspiration coming from Trigun which, if you are a fan of that then you will see where my mind is on this. This is by no means a crossover. There will also be many different POV's. WARNING: This will contain sexual content. If you don't like that then either skip or don't read. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

November 15, 2086

It felt like she was never going to make it to the East Coast but like her mother used to tell her: "Never say never!". Regan smiled to herself as she roamed the dilapidated streets of Boston. It was so different from the desert, that was for sure, but she knew what she was looking for couldn't be far from her grasp now. She hoped that the rumors about the West Coast's biggest gang of raiders that disappeared and magically appeared in the Commonwealth were true. If not then she would be back to square one. Regan walked into an old bus sitting in the worn seats as she fooled with her pipboy. On the map it showed she wasn't too far from a settlement called Goodneighbor. She sighed and heaved herself onto her tired aching feet. She stopped to restock in Diamond City but it seemed that nobody had any info.

"Not too much farther" she smiled to herself. Once she was off the bus, a noise of debris getting pushed out of the way made her freeze. To her left there was a feral ghoul getting up and looking around until Regan caught it's eye. It growled and began to move forward but before it could charge, she was already a step ahead; running the opposite direction. _At this rate I'll be there in half the time_ she cackled almost crazily. Regan could hear the ghoul's whaling lessen the farther away she got. _Thank god _she thought to herself as she slowed down and rounded a corner smacking into a wall of flesh. The girl winced as she landed on her butt hard, "Ow…" she rubbed it gingerly but looked up to see what it was that had blocked her way. She paled as the supermutant turned around to see what tapped him.

"You fight me?" he bellowed.

Regan quickly looked around to make sure he was talking to her. "U-uh no… handsome. I wasn't watching where I was going. So stupid of me aha...AHAHAHA" she flailed her arms around and the mutant began to laugh aloud too.

"Yes! Stupid puny humans with their stupid puny brains" he kept laughing. Seeing this was her chance for escape, she slowly crawled away but soon the girl was being held by the back of her coat like a cat being grabbed by the scruff. Regan was turned to face the mutant "Where you think you go?" he rancid breathe made her want to gag but she didn't want to offend her new friend. "Um… to the bathroom!" her happy voice coming out as a screech.

"Me think you were trying to escape" he squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"You think wrong" she forced a smile to try and reassure him but it failed.

"Me think you would be good as stew" he grinned.

Regan's eye bulged out of her head, a cold sweat running down her neck as she began panicking on what to say next.

"Me...um…" _shit shit say something, anything!_

"I er, me no good" _when did I start talking like that?!_

"Silly human. Didn't mommy ever say you don't know unless you try?" he joked as he carried Regan down the alley towards the bottom of a skyscraper. The lobby was full of hanging meat sacks and there were a few more super mutants sitting around with giant mutated dogs. _Is this the end?! _

The hounds growled hungrily at the fresh meat which didn't help the current predicament she was in right now. Suddenly she was dropped on the disgusting floor and she scurried around to face her captor. "This- this is a nice place ya got her" she grinned up at the him but the only response she got a was hard knock to the side of her skull.

~Regan's POV~

I couldn't tell how long I had been out of it for but when I came to, everything was upside down. The super mutants had all convened to argue about how I would taste best.

"Grill her!" one yelled.

"Boil her!" another argued.

"No no. She would be best as stew!" the supermutant who I assume brought me here chimed in.

At least I think it was, they all look and sound the same so I could be wrong.

"Excuse me" I called out with a friendly smile. I flinched when all ravenous eyes turned on me.

"If I don't pee it might ruin your meal" I tried.

They turned around, ignoring me as the continued their debate on how to cook a Regan. The one who seemed to be the leader spoke out.

"We will smoke her!" he yelled and they all agreed in a cheer. Jesus! How would they even do that? My question was answered when they started to pile wood on the floor below me. Once that was done they began to take my long trench coat to reveal my body armor. Next went my gun belt, then the rest save for my bra and underwear.

The leaders nose crinkled at my scarred up body "Humans are ugly".

They lit a low fire and waited. About 45 minutes I was still hanging there, dizzy from the small amount of smoke wafting into my nose mixed with the blood rush. Most of the supermutants had retreated to the upper levels, leaving two to guard the meal: me.

"How long this gonna take?" one grumbled.

"You mean you've never done this before?!" I asked in mock surprise.

I rubbed my chin pretending to be in thought, "Of course. This is all wrong. You have to put me in a box and _then_ smoke me. Much faster I assure you!".

The two blinked up at me and then to each other before nodding. One got a cardboard box, while the other let me down. I hate to put down other races but these people were _d u m b_.

"Okay, now" I walked towards the box. The two nitwits seemed to forget I was the prey as I explained. "First you need to make a hole here" I pointed to the side. "Then you just put it next to the fire and… I go in like this" I stepped into the box and closed the top. "In about….er four hours? I should be done!" I said happily. Both mutants look pleased with themselves not even questioning why I would know anything about smoking food. I didn't but what they didn't know wouldn't kill them. It seemed luck really was in my favor because they left to go do who knows what. I stepped out and looked around; my stuff was on a nearby table. I quickly dressed and strapped my holster back on. After that I wasted no time bolting to Goodneighbor which was only a few blocks away.

By the time I got to Goodneighbor I was drenched in sweat from the humidity and my legs were killing me. Thankfully a kind bald stranger with sunglasses took notice. "You look like shit friend. You should head over to the Rexford. Usually it's 10 caps a room but if you throw in 10 more you'll get a hot bath" he smirked. Something about him seemed familiar, like _really_ familiar. But a hot bath was more important to me than that. "Uh thanks. I owe you one" I laughed a little.

"Buy me a drink sometime and we'll call it even" he said before turning and walking off.

I checked into my room and dropped all my stuff off. There was a ratty old robe on the bed but it was clean so I put it on and headed to the bathroom I turned the faucet on and began to wash my body and hair. When I finished that, I plugged the tubs drain so it could fill and stepped out to sit on the edge, waiting. Once it was full, I sank in groaning as the hot water hit my sore muscles. I closed my eyes as I replayed today's events.

I went to Diamond City, met a crazy girl on the outside, helped her get in, met the Mayor and-.

Wait a minute, I quickly sat up, trying to visualize the conversation. One of the guards… that drifter! He was one of the guards! Was he following me? Did **he **already know I was here? Oh god… but how? How could he have found out so easily? I changed my name every settlement I entered so there was no way! Unless someone else was looking for me, I didn't exactly leave the west on good terms with everyone. I need to find that bald guy; he did say I owed him a drink so maybe I could get him then.

After an hour I stepped out of the tub and the sound of a rumble made me flinch. I forgot it had been a few days since I had eaten an actual meal. There was some old clothes in the dresser, a navy spaghetti strap sundress caught my eye as the comfiest thing. My luck really was changing when I found an old pair of sandals as well, that were a bit too small but it would work. I pinned my semi dry hair half up. This would have to do I guess. I grabbed a yellowed-white knitted sweater to cover my back and shoulders. hankfully the dress covered the scarring on my chest.

I walked outside to see the city was still bustling with life but something seemed to have the patrons congregating to the left. There was a voice high up on the balcony as I made my way around to see what was going on. It was a man in a red coat and tricorn hat addressing the citizens, this must be the Mayor of Goodneighbor. And he was a ghoul, wow that was… pretty amazing or at least **I **thought so.

"-what in the big friendly Commonwealth would want to tear us apart?" he asked in a gravelly entrancing voice. Entrancing.. What? I shook my head but a familiar voice answered the Mayor; "The Institute and their synths!". My head snapped in the direction in which the bald man's voice came. The Mayor's speech fell on my deaf ears, because at the moment all I wanted to do is get to that man and bombard him with questions. As I got close to the figure, he seemed to notice and looked to me in fake confusion. "How about that drink?" I asked. "Not right now doll. I've got somewhere to be" he smirked and turned to retreat but I grabbed his wrist. He looked back at me with a raised brow.

"What's the big hurry?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"I just want to repay you for that _tip off_".

His smirked quickly vanished but before he could run and have me chase after him, the Mayor called down to us.

"You two! Come up here for that jet I promised. Now" His command sent a shiver down my back, this could be anything but good.

The next thing I know, baldy and I are standing in the Mayor's office while he's taking a hit of jet. "Have a seat" he commanded with a crooked smile.

We both sat down with some distance, across from the **Mayor**. "What was all that about down there? Thought there'd be some kinda tussle between lovers if I didn't step in" he wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows at me. I went to cut him off but my stalker beat me to it. "She's mad because I told her to stay in Goodneighbor while I took care of business North" his lie was so smooth it almost fooled me, almost.

"Oh yeah?" Hancock grinned mischievously and then looked to me to fill in the blanks. I can't believe I'm doing this "Of course I'm upset!" I raised my hands in the air. "He does this to me all the time! We pick up and move and he goes out to God knows where and I struggle to find work every. Damn. Time. And then once I get a steady job, he swoops in and takes me somewhere else". I shoved my back into the couch, crossing my legs and folding my arms. For a second there was an awkward silence. Baldy was going to say something but I interrupted by smacking him on the chest with the back of my hand. "AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT. Tell him about what you did to me in Diamond city. Tell 'im!" I stared expectantly. See how he gets out of this one, I inwardly smirked.

I saw the flash of playful challenge behind his sunglasses, I couldn't actually see his eyes but I knew it was there. "I told you that was a one time mistake. You're my one and only baby girl" his voice went slightly husky at the last part.

Wow this guy was good, I was having a hard time keeping us with the lies. We couldn't continue our faux argument however because the ghoul coughed to interrupt us.

"I think I may have a _solution_ to your problems" he kept the smirk on his face.

We both eyed each other before looking at the man across from us. "I'm in need of someone to do my paperwork. Check stock, plan, assist, you name it. Kinda like a secretary, and since you need a job, I don't see why you couldn't do it. You seem smart enough" he grinned.

I couldn't tell if that was a compliment or not but this may give me something to do while I work on my own things.

"You'll get a place to stay with hot water and pretty much all the chems you could want!" he continued.

"Well, it's a very generous offer. I'll take it!" I smiled brightly. Yep, things were really in my favor today. "Just tell me your name and you've got the job. I'm Mayor John Hancock" he said proudly. "That your maiden name?" I couldn't help the grin that glued to my face. Hancock's eyes widened for a second but were replaced by warmth as he guffawed loudly. I extended my hand to shake his "My name is Raina Summers and this" I turned to 'my other half' "Is Gaylord Herbert!" I smiled in mock admiration at him.

The quick hard look he gave had told me I won the war of who could out lie who. "Raina… well you'll definitely fit in around here with that attitude" he grinned widely.

"Don't worry Mr. Herbert. I'll take _real_ good care of her" he smirked down at 'my man'. Something about his words made me shift uncomfortably.

After the exchange, my mystery man and I headed down to the Third Rail and sat at a table in the back with our drinks. "You know technically, _you_ owe me the drink now" I said pointedly.

"Me? You're the reason we got sent up to the dean's office in the first place" he said arrogantly. "And why did you have to give me such a silly name?" his lip twitched upward.

I could tell he was trying very hard to be mad. "Because you deserved it" I smiled as I took a swig of my whiskey and cola.

"But compulsive lying isn't why I wanted to talk to you" my expression went blank.

"And what would that be? Hey, what's your problem with me anyway?" he whined like a kid.

My eye twitched a bit, "I know you've been following me" I hissed.

His eyebrow raised "There are a lot of bald men with my build who wear sunglasses in the Commonwealth. I kind of feel like you're profiling me".

"No. Don't give me that bull, I know it's you because you were staring right at me in Diamond City-"

"A little full of yourself aren't we?" he smirked.

"You were staring pretty hard. It was creepy, like a pedophile watching a school yard".

He huffed "I wasn't staring _that_ har-" he cut himself off before he could finish.

"The jig is up!" I pointed, mimicking his childish behavior.

"You caught me, well sue me! But it's not you who I'm actually looking for" he explained.

I raised a brow in disbelief, "I travel around. Here, Diamond City and other places to pick up dirt on everyone".

"So, when you leave you'll have dirt on me?" I cocked my head, I was on my third drink and it was starting to hit.

"Not really. I mean you're just a newcomer I've run into twice. Which now that I think about it, it's very suspicious on your part" he wagged his brows at me.

"I guess you're right" I quipped sarcastically.

Our conversation fell into silence, hopefully this guy knew I was joking. I didn't want to have an unneeded problems.

"Why _are_ you here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Heard they might be somewhere in the Commonwealth" I put simply.

He raised an eyebrow as if to beckon me to explain further but I left it at that.

I needed to get out of here before I ended up giving away anymore; alcohol did that to me. "It was nice meeting you Gaylord. I'll see you around" I stood but before I could walk off he spoke again.

"Just call me D" he smiled but this time I could tell it was genuine.

"Okay D" I smiled back, turning to head back to the hotel. However, he called out to me again "Aren't you going to tell me your name?".

"Already did" I answered, not looking back.

~Deacon's POV~

For the first time in my life I was speechless as the young woman before me retreated to the stairwell. She saw right through me, and countered every lie that came out of my mouth. Nobody had been able to detect my lies since… Barbara. She would always call me out on my bullshit and that's one of the things I loved about her. Raina, was that really her name? Of course it wasn't, it takes a frequent liar to know another dishonest person. Maybe she still thought I was actually stalking her. I couldn't let her get away, I needed to know her, I was reigning king of lies and _Raina _was challenging my throne.

I went up to the bar to get a bottle of wine and two glass, then proceeded to the hotel. I stopped in front of her room, suddenly my confidence drained like air out of a balloon. Now or never. I tapped my shoe on the door and after a few seconds I was met by the same girl as before but this time she was in a long nightgown and ratty striped robed.

"When I said I'd see you around I didn't mean see you in 10 minutes" she deadpanned. She looked exhausted but sleep would have to wait for her. "I wasn't done drinking and I don't like to drink alone" I lied smoothly. It seemed to work though and my confidence came back. I ignored the voice in the back of my mind telling me that, if she wasn't so haggard down, Raina probably would have seen through that.

"Well, I don't have to start my job for another day so I don't see why not" she yawned and turned around to sit on the couch. I followed and placed the glasses and bottle on the coffee table, the only light in the room came from some candles. To an outsider this would have looked like a romantic evening but to me, this was a self proclaimed mission.

I poured both glasses and handed one over to her, for the next hour we ended up talking about trivial bullshit. The girl seemed to wake up some because she suggested a game.

"Two truths and a lie" she smiled mischievously.

"Why not one truth and two lies?" I chuckled.

"Because. That's too easy for people like us. Lying becomes second nature, almost to the point where sometimes we don't even know what the truth is anymore. Of course we have our own reasons for doing so" she grinned but it disappeared when she looked at my blank face.

"Or maybe no reasons" she murmured.

"Oh, sorry. I was spacing out for a second" I laughed.

"How about you go first since you suggested it?" I tried to bring the spirits back up.

By the look on her face I could tell it worked.

"Okay. One- I grew up in a vault, Two- I've never killed anything, and Three- I'm married".

The first one had to be true, a lot of people grew up in vaults. Some even still live in them, so number one is true. There was no way she hasn't killed anyone out here, hell I've met little kids who have killed _something_. And with that drop dead gorgeous figure and matching face to boot, no man would pass up the chance to marry her. Not that I would.

"Two is a lie" I smirked, that was too easy.

"Wrong" she sipped on her wine, not looking at me.

"You're full of shit" I stated.

"But I'm not. I've only survived on pure luck" her eyes seemed to sadden a bit.

"Then why haven't you killed anyone?" I blinked.

"This game is getting boring" she tilted her head back on the cushion, staring up at the ceiling.

She wasn't going to get away with brushing off such a proclamation but an idea popped up into my head. Raina seemed to be more honest when she was inebriated. I saw the canister of jet that Hancock had given her, sitting on the table. I dug through my pocket for mine and handed the other one to her.

"Ever tried this before" I asked to seemingly change the subject.

"A few times. But never with the company of someone else" she eyed me curiously.

"Here's to the future of America" I tapped my canister against her and took a deep inhale.

She followed suit and inhaled hers. My plan was to get her to confess everything there was to know about 'Raina' but it turned into something different.  
I opened my eyes and the breath hitched in the back of my throat. The swirling of candle light surrounded her beautiful face. Her strawberry blonde hair was almost a matching color to the small flames. Then there was her eyes, her cobalt eyes were sparkling like sapphires. I started to have an out of body experience.

~3rd Person POV~

Deacon was entranced by Regan's goddess like beauty. He brought both his hand up to cradle her face, his fingers caressing the soft skin. Regan blinked, a feeling of apprehension building in the bottom of her stomach. She felt one of his hands move down to loosely hold the back of her neck. Deacon leaned in gently brushing his lips over hers. Regan shuddered at the feathery contact and gasped when he deepened the kiss. She didn't know what she was doing, this was completely new to her. If Regan was sober she would have pushed him off in fear that if it went too far, then he would see her disgusting body. But right now, in this moment it felt right.

Shaking hands wrapped around Deacon's neck and he took that as a sign to keep going. He gently pulled her into his lap, afraid he might break her fragile looking body. In the midst of their steamy make out session, Deacon's sunglasses fell to the floor. When they broke apart for air, Regan took note to his steel blue eye.

"Your eyes… are really pretty" she panted.

"I know that you're trying to hide your identity but I think you look nicer withou-".

Regan's words were cut off by a ravenous kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Deacon's lips roamed down her neck, nibbling where her neck and shoulder met. Regan threw her head back, letting out a quiet whine as she ran her hands over the man's shoulders.

The railroad agent moved down to kiss her collarbone, his hands moving to pull her robe down but small hands tightly grasped his wrists, almost painfully.

"Are we going too fast?" he whispered in a husky tone.

Regan touched her forehead to Deacon's, gasping for air. Deacon felt worried when he didn't get a response right away and she still had a deathgrip on both of his wrists.

"I-it's just…" she whimpered.

"What is it?" Deacon pressed her forehead with her's this time to reassure her.

"You've never done this before?" his tone was teasing but a bit strained.

"No. Well yeah, I've never done this before but that's not the problem" her lips quivered as she spoke.

"My body is mangled with scars and I don't want to scare you away" she whispered.

Deacon felt something in his heart, something eerily familiar but he quickly pushed it back in his mind.

"I'm sure it's not that bad… if it would make you feel better I can blow out the candles?" he smiled his genuine smile to ease her mind.

If it weren't for the drugs and alcohol in her system, Regan would have already kicked him out but she was so full of desire and this was probably the only chance she would get to be with someone.

"O-okay. Sure, we can do that" she smiled softly. That feeling is Deacon's chest reared its ugly head again but he skillfully ignored it.

He stood and blew out all the candles, all the could be seen was their silhouettes. Deacon undressed and could hear Regan hesitantly take her clothes off by the couch. He reached for her hand and took it in his own, leading her to the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered into her ear. He felt her hair as she nodded an affirmative and with that he kissed her cheek almost lovingly.

He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her onto the bed. He was surprised to feel the rough uneven texture of skin on her shoulders but ignored it. "Lay back dear" he commanded sofly. He saw the outline of her body do as it was told and he smirked in good hearted triumph.

He bent over her and kissed her chastley before leaving a trail of light kisses down her neck. He moved his head down further, gently kissing one of her nipples before lightly sucking on it.

Regan mewled at the new and amazing feeling, her back arched at a particularly hard nip.

Deacon's other hand roamed over to the neglected mound and found that his one felt like it had some of the same rough feeling Regan's shoulders did. He gently massaged it before switching his hand for his mouth. "Aahh" Regan let out a whimper as she gently massaged the top of Deacon's head.

Once said man was satisfied with his work, he kissed gently down her flat stomach; running into more scar tissue. _For someone who has never killed anybody, you would think otherwise with all of these scars._

His tongue dipped into her belly button which elicited a gasp and a slight jerk from the female below him. Deacon looked up to her and grinned "Ticklish?".

"S-shush" she gasped out in a strained voice.

Deacon quickly swirled his tongue around her belly button again, receiving the same reaction. He chuckled lightly but continued his journey down south. To his surprise, there was no scarring on her legs but he would question her later.

He sucked and nipped on her inner thigh not doubt leaving a lasting bruise. Deacon could smell me desire, it was intoxicating. Taking his to time reach her center, he switched between nibbling and kissing one thigh while his hand massaged the other leg.

Regan was a moaning mess. She wouldn't have waited this long to have sex if she knew it was this enjoyable.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips kiss her core and she opened her mouth in a silent cry.

Deacon was cautious but continued when he got the reaction he was hoping for. His tongue moved in slow lazy circles around the bundle of muscles. She tasted so fresh and clean; not like the others he had slept with to get information. It was like everything about this woman was pure. He moved his tongue down to her opening and repeated the swirling action, occasionally dipping in.

His left hand roamed up to massage her breast and was slightly surprised when a hand moved over his. "D-D!" Regan cried out as a wave of hot white euphoria hit her. There were black dots in her vision, now that the girls eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

Deacon stood and scooped an arm under her back, moving her further up the bed. He nestled in between her legs.

He ran both hand up her outer thighs to calm her shaking but it didn't do much to help.

"Hey, it's okay if you want to back out" he whispered.

Regan snapped her eyes open "This is probably the only chance I'll have for a long time so yes I'm sure". She smiled warmly up at him but mentally kicked herself realizing he couldn't see her face.

"Okay. We go at your pace" he murmured.

Deacon aligned himself to Regan's entrance and slowly massaged around it. He pressed in about an inch and bit back a groan. _She's so hot and tight_ Deacon thought, clenching his jaw.

"You do okay down there?" he asked in a ragged voice.

"Yes!" she whined arching her back to allow him in more.

"You want more?" he grinned slyly.

"Yes" she moaned wontonly.

"Beg for it" he demanded

"W-what?" Regan.

Deacon withdrew and smiled as she whined in protest.

Tears began to well up in Regan's eyes "Please" she whispered.

"Please what?" Deacon began to rub his tip at her entrance.

"I need you" she gasped.

Deacon's mouth went dry at the sound of her voice and pushed in further than before.

"Ngh!" Regan's hand flew up, her nails digging into Deacon's upper arms. She let out a choked sob, _I change my mind, this is NOT fun_. To her surprise, Deacon leaned forward and left gentle kisses up her neck. "Let me know when I can move" he murmured.

_Please let that be soon, this is killing me_ he cried in his head.

After what felt like an eternity before the pain subsided "O-okay" she whimpered.

Deacon slid back and pushed all the way in "You're so tight" he groaned through clenched teeth.

Regan wrapper her legs lazily around Deacon's waist as he pounded into her. Her arms were dead weight on either side of her as her mind went to mush.

Deacon wasn't fairing much better, feeling his climax getting close. It had been sometime since he laid with anyone but this was still faster than usual; this girl was wearing him down fast. _No, no, not yet _he panicked but his body was against him. Deacon quickly pulled out and came into his hand.

_Alright now's the part where I get dressed and leave_ but that didn't happen. He hooked his hands under Regan's knees and placed them on his shoulder as he lapped up the sweet juices while two fingers massaged her G-spot. "Oh god… ah- ahh" Regan cried out as she came for the umteenth time that night.

They stayed like that, catching their breathes the moonlight shining into the room and illuminating the two sweaty bodies. Deacon stared, mesmerized by how beautiful she was.

Regan fidgeted under his gaze, self conscious about her scars. Her partner for the evening dropped her knees and crawled on top of her; his face close to hers. "Sooo" he grinned cheekily "How was I?".

Regan blinked in surprise, he didn't seem like the type to care about someone's opinion of him. She smiled thoughtfully "I don't know. I don't have anything to compare it to".

The girl caught the look of mock offense on his face and laughed. "I mean, it hurt at first but I really did enjoy it" she said softly.

Regan couldn't read the expression on his face before he kissed her but this time it felt different, it felt as if they were kissing for the very first time. But as soon as it started, it was over. 'D' rolled over and plopped onto one side of the bed, pulling her with him. They spooned like that as they fell asleep.

~Deacon's POV~

When I woke up the next morning the faint smell of sex was in the hair and my face was buried into a mess of strawberry blonde hair.

Wait.

I stayed here last night? With _her_? I actually surprised myself when I had kept going after I had finished. Usually after getting off with someone I immediately got dressed and turned tail but I kept going last night…

Visions of what happened flashed before my eyes and I scurried to get up out of the bed; this is when I noticed the extent of the girls scars. There were a few on her back that looked to be from old knife wounds; some were clearly old bullet wounds as well. It was weird though, they suited her and now I wouldn't be to picture her without them; I didn't want to she was… still perfect.

What possessed me to stay with her? This is how people formed relationships and in my line of work that was out of the question. I had to end this quickly but I don't-

My inner turmoil paused as Raina sat up groggily "Ugh… my head" she groaned, rubbing it gingerly.

~Regan's POV~

I to the sound of scrambling behind me and rolled onto my back; a sharp pain shot between my legs and the rest of my body wasn't doing to good either. All my muscles were sore and I had a pounding headache. Sitting up, I rubbed my head. I shouldn't have drank so much last night...

**Wait. **

I lost my virginity last night. I actually showed someone my body, the one thing I had sworn to cover forever. Slowly I peered over to the left and saw D standing there, looking as lost as I felt right now.

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "So those are your scars huh?" I couldn't read his tone at all.

"Y-yeah" I looked down, here we go.

"You know-" he cut himself off, looking to be in thought and he smiled.

"Good idea on blowing those candles out, I probably wouldn't have been able to get it up if I saw _that_" he gestured towards my body.

My body froze at the friendly veiled insult, I grabbed my hands to keep them from shaking. "You were still a pretty good one though, so I'll give you that!" he said merrily as he pulled his pants up and grabbed his t-shirt, walking towards the door "I'll see you around okay?".

For the first time I felt a new emotion bubble up: anger.

~3rd Person POV~

Before she knew what she was doing, Regan got up and calmly put her ratty old robe on. She then walked up to Deacon with a bright smile on her face. Deacon didn't see the flying fist coming for his chest before it was too late. One minute he was in the hotel room and the next moment he was up against the wall _on the other side of the wall?! _The man was in pure shock.

Regan's bright expression didn't waiver "Yep see you around. Excuse me while I prepare for my new job" she turned to get her things together.

"What the hell just happened?" he whispered to himself.

**A/N: Okay so they next few chapters may not be so long but I want to know what you guys thought! Let me know if my switching of POV's are confusing or not so I'll be sure to change it in the next chapter if needed. Also, just to clear up any confusion: Raina is Regan and D is Deacon. They don't know each other's identities. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September 2087

Almost a year had passed since Regan's arrival to Goodneighbor and she made little to no progress in her own expletive of finding the raider gang. This was due to the fact that she had grown attached to a certain ghoul.

Hancock never questioned why Regan's boyfriend hadn't come back to visit once. He probably figured that she was dumped there for good or maybe he just forgot about how she came to be there.

Their relationship was strange; there was a constant back and forth of flirting but they never took it further. There was a lot Regan learned about him in the short amount of time and soon realized that she had it bad for the head of Goodneighbor.

I've never felt this way about anyone before, erm… maybe just for a second with that jerk who pretended to be my significant other, but that's old new she thought.

To her annoyance though, there wasn't a day went by that she didn't think about that man who took her virginity. I haven't seen him since the morning after when he pointed out my disfigurement. Since then, the cheerful girl had developed a complex. Jerk. JerkjerkJERKJERK.

She slammed her pen down on the desk and roughly rubbed her hands through her hair. "Everything okay out there toots?".

Regan's eyes snapped up in surprise. She hadn't noticed Hancock leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, an intent look on his face. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little tired is all" she sighed. "How could sitting at a desk make you tired?" Fahrenheit came into view. Since day one she had had it out for Regan. Regan didn't know why; maybe because she was the only other girl employed by the mayor?

Before Regan could make an excuse for her outburst, Hancock cut in.

"Go easy on her Fahrenheit. Without Ray, this place would be a shitshow"

"We were doing just fine before" the short haired girl snapped and sauntered down the spiral staircase.

Hancock took a seat on Regan's desk "Don't take it personal, she'll get used to ya some day".

Regan snorted crossing her arms "It doesn't make a difference to me. As long as I'm in the good graces of the boss". There was a gleam in the ghoul's eye "You don't have to worry about that. However…" he smirked.

Regan pouted, feigning surprise "However?".

Hancock smirked and scooted closer, lifting her chin up so she was looking into his black eyes. "There is something you could do to earn better job security" his voice became heavy.

Regan was fighting with her conscience: Is he finally making a move? Do I want him to make a move? Her thoughts were halted when Hancock's lips gently met hers. The young girls mind flatlined with the new sensation.

Their kiss deepend causing Regan to moan softly into Hancocks mouth. He ran his tongue sensually against her bottom lip, begging to taste more. His hands tangled into her hair as their kiss became more heated; he obviously had more experience than her but she didn't care right now.

After what felt like hours they finally broke apart for much needed air. Hancock looked down at Raina and his dick became painfully stiff at the sight of her; flushed face, eyes full of need and half parted lips heaving for air.

He needed to have her now. He'd wanted her since he saw her on the street arguing with that airhead of a boyfriend. Anyone who was dumb enough to leave a beauty like that to the wolves didn't deserve her in the first place.

In a flash, Hancock lifted the girl up and sat her on the desk. He ripped off the hosiery under her yellow laundered dress.

Once those were taken care of, Regan stopped him to his dismay.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Th-this is my only dress and-" she fidgeted.

"Don't worry doll, I'll be easy on it" he sensually kissed down her neck as he unbuttoned and removed the top of the dress to reveal her stained camisole. God this feels amazing. She hadn't noticed that she was left in only half of her dress until Hancock paused to view the scars on the exposed skin. Her body went rigid as realization hit her like a ton of bricks; Hancocks eyes met hers for an explanation but words couldn't come out of Regan's mouth, she looked like a fish as she tried to form a sentence.

His eyes narrowed "Who did this to you?" he demanded. "Well-"

"Was is that piece of shit who came into my office?"

"N-no…" she stared down at her hands

"Raina, look at me" he ordered softly.

She couldn't face him; he was probably disgusted by her. Suddenly she felt textured hands gently move her face so that she was looking at the Mayor.

"Is this why you always avoid me? You were afraid I would hurt you?" his eyes were filled with worry.

"No, no! Nothing like that. I got these scars from my father" she lied.

"My body it… tends to push people away" tears welled up in her eyes, real tears because that part was true.

"You actually thought I would judge how your body looked? Me?" he cracked a grin.

"Well, you've been with so many women I figured-" she rambled.

"Shut up"

She blinked "But-"

"No. You listen to me. If you think you're ugly then I'd hate to know what you think of my beef jerky mug". Regan's mouth gaped but she composed herself. He's right, I must sound so shallow to him she thought.

"Do you mind if we take it slow?" a small, unsure smile etched her lips.

'Take it slow?' Does she think we're gonna get married or something? Hancock was a bit confused. He wasn't one for serious relationships, he preferred flings but he decided against hurting her now; she really did take care of everything around the office for him.

"Sure kid. Why don't you take tomorrow off? You haven't had a personal day in a while" he walked back into his office. He would just have to make due with the tail that roamed around on the streets for now.

That went better than I thought it did Regan smiled to herself as she finished the last of the days paperwork.

The next day Regan decided it was time to stop delaying the inevitable and pulled out the duffle bag that she had brought with her to the Commonwealth. It contained her plated underclothes, long coat, sunglasses, gun and pipboy. It was still dark out when she left the large settlement. Hopefully nobody saw me.

She turned her pipboy to the twin signal of another to try and pick something up. So far she had found nothing in the west part of the Commonwealth so maybe if she kept heading as far east as she could then maybe something would pop up. By sunrise she had made it to the coast but unfortunately there was still no signal. "Ugh!" she shouted throwing her pipboy on the ground.

Why had she waited so long to search for him? The man who killed the people she held dear to her. It could take years before she would even pick up a trace of a signal and what would happen then? Maybe by the time I find him he'll be old and on his deathbed. She laughed to herself coldly. "Yeah right" she said to nobody. Maybe in 100 years. It disgusted her: the fact that her hormones were getting in the way of her plans. What had changed? Before she came here, she was a master at avoiding men and not caring about them. But now, now she had had a taste of intimacy and she had become as addicted as Hancock was to his chems. She was a little too old to be a lust addled girl but it was just a faze, right? Keep telling yourself that, Regan thought bitterly. And she knew where the problem derived from, D or Gaylord or whatever he goes by now… this is his doing!

Regan huffed, "No use getting mad now, you know it's not going to change anything" a bubbly voice rang. Regan looked to her left, a woman who looked to be only a few years older than herself sat on a toppled over stone pillar. She had a short blonde bob and icy blue eyes. Regan smirked and looked up at the sun that was still rising, "You must think I'm the biggest idiot in the world, huh?" she asked, looking back to the woman. She wasn't surprised to see that the spot the was now vacant with no signs of disturbance. She sighed shaking her head, "No use" Regan repeated the woman's words and moved along.

It was only nine in the morning so she trekked south along the shore marking her map for the places she searched.

What turned into a day off became three and a half weeks off. She managed to cover the entire southeast quadrant and there was still nothing. The only thing she got out of it were new scars from the raiders, super mutants and everything else the friendly Commonwealth had to offer.

She sat in an old gas station thinking back to Hancock, what would he say when she came back? Would he be mad? "I'll probably have to come clean" she conversed with herself. Poor Regan had been doing that a lot lately; answering her own questions, hell even carrying on full conversations with herself. The woman from before hadn't shown up since the encounter three weeks prior. It wasn't the first time; Regan had seen the blonde woman many times before, many more even when the woman was alive. It wouldn't be the last time she would see her either. Or maybe it will be the last time, she thought to herself. Those words occasionally popped into her head when a long period of time went by without a visit from the apparition. The last time she saw her before the most recent incident was right when Regan entered the commonwealth. Only, that time she didn't say anything, she just had a disappointed look on her face.

Regan still didn't know what that was supposed to mean, everything seemed fine this last time. It didn't matter, she wasn't real; only a figment of her packed up and headed home to Goodneighbor.

Meanwhile on the other side of old Massachusetts, Deacon sat in a makeshift stake out. His target was an old vault that had yet to open up. Desdemona sent him here in hopes of finding someone but she didn't say who or why. He had been there for a couple of weeks and in that time his thoughts would continually wander to 'Raina'. Up until now, he had kept himself busy with missions so he wouldn't think about beauty. He cringed whenever he played back the last words he said to her. Good idea on blowing those candles out, I probably wouldn't have been able to get it up if I saw that.

He ran his hand through his short hair what douchebag even says something like that he asked himself. He definitely deserved getting punched through a wall. Shuddering at the mere thought of how strong the girl was; how she got so powerful was beyond him. Worse even, was when his thoughts would diverge to their night of passion. Every time the memory of how her body felt gave him an annoying problem between his legs. Maybe I'll see what she's been up to. But purely for information, of course! Not because he wanted to see her, no no. Or to feel her soft strawberry hair or see her mischievous smile... What am I even thinking right now? I'm intel, I seduce women to get what I need all the time so why is she so different. He chastised himself, and remembered he had to go into Goodneighbor to pick up a package for Tom. Yeah that's right, I have to go there to pick up a package. It's a small place, it'll be inevitable that I run into her.

Deacon nodded while crossing his arms, pleased with himself.

The sound of metal against metal caught his attention and he saw someone in a vault suit standing in the middle of the platform. Was this who he was looking for? His only orders were to wait and report back when something happened so he hurried to get his things together and headed back to HQ. But first he had a package to pick up.

~A Few Days Later~

Both of their timings were eerily on point, because as soon as he spotted the neon sign to Goodneighbor, a figure emerged from a side street. He quickly hid in the shadows, his gun ready. The light from the sign illuminated the strangers features; it was her. The girl seemed off though, because she walked with a barely noticeable limp and her body was covered head to toe in grime. What happened to her? And why isn't she in Goodneighbor where she would be safe?

He waited for her to enter the city before following.

Regan entered the city, it seemed no one had recognized her which was fair; her whole body was caked in some substance or another. She stood in front of the state house, hesitating for a moment but headed in. It was quiet; were Hancock and the boys down at the Third Rail? She checked her pipboy and saw it was only 10:29 p.m.

Most likely. The first item on the agenda was to get out of her clothes and into a hot bath, second would be to get dressed, third was to find her boss to beg for her job back.

Once she was clean and wrapped in a towel she headed across the hall to her bedroom. To her surprise nothing was touched; she half expected it to be cleared out and filled with the belongings of whoever took her job.

She put on a white tank and black cotton shorts and grabbed an old leather jacket Kent had given her a while back. Regan quickly headed out of her room but before leaving, the sound of glass shattering somewhere upstairs stopped her. Slowly she headed up to the closed doors of Hancock's office and found that the light was still on. She softly knocked on the door;

"What now?!" A familiar voice boomed. Hancock turned to see a head of red shly pop into his office. He squinted, was he hallucinating? "Kid? Am I imagining this?".

Regan, now back to Raina walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "No, I'm real Mr. Hancock" she smiled sheepishly. The ghoul stormed up to her, running a hand through her damp hair. "Where have you been?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Let's sit down for a minute. I can make you some tea?" she gently lead him to one of the couches. Hancock groaned, "Please. No one around here knows how to make it like you do".

Regan blushed at the comment but got to work on boiling the irradiated water just like her mayor preferred. "I have a special way of doing it, you know" she smiled as she poured.

"And what's that?" he lit a cigarette.

"You probably like mine better because I don't use purified water. I know how you like your rads" she turned with the tray and placed it on the coffee table between them. She dropped some loose leaves in two cups and poured the water. Hancock grinned but then realized something.

"But won't that make you sick too?"

"Not in a small dose like this and if it does, I can just take some radaway" she winked.

In truth, no amount of radiation had ever affected her. Maybe it was the experiments that were done on her as a child or maybe it was just the good old theory of evolution.

Hancock took a sip of the delicious tea and sighed in content. They sat in surprisingly comfortable silence before the ghoul came down from his high.

"So, you didn't answer me before. Where the hell have you been for the last month? I thought you were dead, Raina" his tone was serious.

'Raina' put her cup down, chewing her lip. How am I going to explain this?

The girl went on to tell her story, not the full story but she only said what needed to be known. She talked vaguely about where she came from and why she was there.

"So you came to work here because it was a place to stay while you looked for you friend then" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Pretty much yeah. So can I have my job back or what? It didn't look like you had line of new hires trying to bust down the door" .

Hancock snorted, there was the smartass he missed.

"Sure thing but you owe me" he grinned wolfishly.

Regan rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah".

She stood up, zipping her jacket closed "I'm heading to the Third Rail, do you wanna come?".

"Maybe another time. I've got company coming in" he said offhandedly.

She froze, her heart almost hurt. Did he mean another woman? But didn't they have a thing going on? Calm down. It's not like you guys are exclusive or anything.

She smiled brightly, concealing her pain "Alright. Rain check".

Walking out she made a comment of her own "Maybe Kent is still up".

Hancock grinned, Kent was harmless; the kid wouldn't know the way around a woman's body if it bit him in the ass.

Things are looking good Johnny boy, you got your second best girl back and you've got company comin'.

After watching Raina go into the settlement, Deacon followed suit. He caught a glimpse of her heading into the State House and took his chance to quickly slip into the Memory Den; not before putting on his pompadour wig. When he got in he quickly waved to Irma and headed towards the back where he knew Dr Amari would be.

"Hey Doc" Deacon called to not startle her.

The woman was bent over, looking through a microscope before she lifted her head up.

"Oh, it's you. I didn't think Desdemona would send one of her best just to pick up a simple package" she teased.

Deacon smirked "Yeah well, Des chewed me out so now I'm stuck as errand boy for a week".

He didn't have to lie; Dr. Amari was one of their most trusted contacts but he couldn't help himself. The doctor chuckled, "Trouble always seems to find you, doesn't it?".

She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a pocket sized box. "Tell Tom this was the only one I could get but I hope it works" she handed it over to Deacon.

He raised an eyebrow, Tom never said what this was.

"Pleasure doing business with you Doc" he said

"Anytime" she responded, turning back to her work.

Deacon pocketed the item and headed back to the main room where he heard giggling come from Kent Connolly's room. What the hell? Irma was nowhere to be seen, so maybe she was in there. He hadn't seen Kent in a while so he decided to pay the ghoul a visit; maybe the three of them could play a game of cards and catch up.

The closer he got to the door, the clearer the voices became. A voice that was clearly not Irma's stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Oh, Kent!" the very familiar voice whined. Deacon's face heated up in anger, he was the only one that was supposed to make her sound like that. What the hell am I even saying? Why do I care so goddamn much?! His body moved on its own, jerking the door open to find both Raina and Kent sitting on the floor facing each other with an old chess board between them. Neither had noticed his entrance however because they were too busy fussing over how the game was supposed to be played.

"The q-queen can move anywhere!" Kent said

"No, the queen can move in any direction as long as it's within three spaces" Regan argued back.

Deacon noticed rather strangely, that 'Raina' wasn't wearing any pants under the large jacket she was wearing which would only lead to one explanation. Those two already had sex he gritted his teeth but quickly changed his composure to a false one.

He cleared his throat to get their attention; Regan and Kent looked up to him. "What's up man? Been a while". Deacon walked into the room patting Kent on the shoulder a little too hard.

Kent winced but didn't notice the domineering aura coming off of the other man. Regan was frozen, it was him. The man who she shared a bed with, the man who expressed his disgust with her body; why was he here after all this time?

"Y-yeah. You wanna stay a w-while and we can p-play some cards? Chess is starting to get old" he got up to pull out a deck of cards from his underwear drawer.

Regan snapped out of her stupor and looked up at Kent, "Hey! I'll have you know that chess is a very fun game when you know how to play it" she stuck her tongue out.

Deacon clenched his jaw at the way she teased Kent, wishing that it was him she was giving her attention to. Kent didn't listen "I think I've got a couple b-bottles of liquor if you guys are interested".

Immediately both of his guests replied with a quiet "yes" and "please". The ghoul blinked but didn't read much into the building tension. "Be right back" he closed the door behind him.

Neither of them could look each other in the eye; it was becoming insufferable.

"Why are you here?" Regan was the first one to speak.

"I could ask you the same thing" Deacon said a little too harshly.

Regan snapped her head up to retort but she paused when she took in his appearance.

Instead of words, a quivering lip held back a fit of laughter. "What- ah- what is th-that?" she pointed up to Deacon's head, her other hand covered her ear splitting grin. Said man looked down with a bit of confusion, but soon figured out what she was talking about. "This? Are you blind? It's my hair" he stated seriously.

Regan couldn't take it anymore, her lips began to sputter and soon the room was filled with a mix of wheezing and hard laughter on her part. "B-bullshit" she said between gasps of air. "Where did you-" her question was interrupted by more giggling. "-even find that?!".

In one quick gasp of air she formed a sentence. "For someone who's supposed to be a 'master of deception', you suck at disguises!" she fell back rolling on the floor. Her ribs were probably bruising but everytime she opened her watery eyes, she came face to face with the world's saddest excuse for a hair piece and it fueled her hysterics.

Deacon couldn't help but begin to chuckle too. The girl had a point, this wig had seen some serious shit. Maybe it was time for an upgrade.

Regan stopped laughing as soon as Kent came back into the room. "I f-feel like I forgot something". He stared at the two bottles in his hand, "Cups! Be right back" he turned and went back on the door. The way he did it reminded Regan of a superhero and she began to sputter again. She stopped herself short, remembering who was in the room with her. "So why are you here Gaylord?" she raised a brow.

Deacon bit back a remark and went with a simple "Errands".

"Why are you here?" he accused.

"Well, if you were as smart as you make yourself seem to be, then you would know that I live here" she spoke slowly, as if he had a learning disability.

"You and Kent?!" he accidentally shouted.

"What? No, you dingus! I mean in Goodneighbor" her brows furrowed.

"Not that it's business of yours, but Kent and I are just friends who share a love of comic books".

That makes sense I guess, Deacon inwardly relaxed. She doesn't seem like the girl to sleep around anyway-

"No, I live with Mayor Hancock" she said flatly.

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets "You're banging the mayor?!".

Regan blinked in confusion, is he jealous? She thought a little too happy about the fact.

She inwardly smiled, "Yeah, you don't remember? He offered me a job and a place to stay".

Deacon relaxed once more but it was short lived.

"We haven't done anything without clothing on anyway" she said.

Deacon couldn't believe what he was hearing; the last time he saw her, she was so apprehensive about physical contact and now it seemed like it didn't phase her in the slightest.

He also couldn't believe the fact that this girl, who he had only met once was causing him to have jealous love struck feelings. Further questioning was refrained however, when Kent re-entered the room with three glasses.

The three played a multitude of card games from rummy to go fish. The tension seemed to go away once the alcohol started to flow; history does seem to repeat itself. After a few hours, Kent kicked his two guests out, saying he had something to work on.

They both stood outside of the memory den in awkward silence. To ease the situation, Deacon dug through his pocket for his pack of smokes and a lighter. He offered one to her and she gladly took it; before she could pull her own lighter out, Deacon was a step ahead and lit if for her.

She murmured a thanks and puffed on the cancer stick. It was an unnaturally cold night and Regan cursed herself for not thinking to put on longer pants.

"If you don't mind me asking… where are your pants?" Deacond raised a brow.

"I didn't think the temperature would drop like this. Since I got here, it's been at least in the 60's, I haven't felt weather like this since I was back in-" she stopped herself.

What was she doing? This man was her friend, he was barely an acquaintance. Yeah, an acquaintance you slept with. A voice said in her mind; she shook away the thought and looked up to see Deacon hadn't noticed what she had said thankfully.

But she was wrong, Deacon had hung onto every word and became even more curious about this mystery girl.

"Maybe you brought this cold weather in" he teased.

Regan laughed, sofly punching him on the arm. To their surprise, small flurries began to come down.

He's not all bad. At the very most, maybe we could be friends Regan smiled.

A/N: Hi everyone! I actually thought I posted this chapter but when I saw I didn't I revised and added a few things. I promise I'll get more into the plot of the story in the next chapter, I tried adding a few things to my OC's backstory but I didn't want to over do it. I also promise that their won't always be smut in each chapter, unless you guys prefer it. Anyways, let me know your thoughts!


End file.
